


Morning Gorgeous

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Remmie's morning gets off to an awkward start.</p><p>Just a short one but it's better then nothing lol!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Gorgeous

Mitchell had been living with the Remmington’s for a couple of months now. He had spent a 2 weeks in hospital after the horrendous occurrences of the night he had lost his patience and come out to his Dad, after that Remmie’s Mum (much to the boy’s delight) had insisted Mitchell would live with them rather than be sent into care.  
Mrs Remmington was pleased to see that the boys barely ever fought and if they did it was always about something stupid like who had won at ‘Super Mario Kartz’ or who had cheated at ‘Fifa’.  
She was immensely proud of her boys, she had seen Remmie pine for Mitchell for a good 2 years before he had finally gotten up the courage to say something about his feelings. She had had endless conversations with Mrs Carmicheal about the ways in which she could help her son but had been reassured that if it was going to happen it would do so organically and she just had to be supportive, a shoulder to cry on if necessary and not too pushy.

Naturally she was delighted when the boys had finally realised that they were meant for each other and taking Mitchell in had just seemed like the most natural development. The boys had been best friends since they were 3 so she knew first hand that Mitchell’s mother was trapped in an awful situation and had never wanted things to turn out like this, so now she gave Mrs Harper updates as to how Mitchell was doing and just looked after Mitchell the best way she knew how.

Mornings had by now become routine in the Remmington household. Of course when Mitchell first moved in it had been a little odd. He was covered in bruises and bandages and had needed a chair to get about (his leg and ankle had been so badly broken) but thankfully with Remmie already in a chair it hadn’t been as bad. Mitchell’s stubborn side had not made it easy for him to be cared for but eventually he and Remmie had worked out a system (god knows what). Nowadays Mitchell was back to fighting fit and did the majority of work when it came to lugging Remmie about, paying him back for every cripple comment Remmie had ever teased him with.

Today (like every other day) Remmie woke first, he vaguely pulled himself into a semi-conscious state and performed his usual morning routine. He propped himself onto his elbows and dragged Mitchell over to him. His mother had a terrible habit of walking into their room without knocking and on a few occasions had walked in when Mitchell was definitely NOT covered by the duvet!  
He gently tucked the covers around his naked boyfriend and snuggled back down under Mitchell’s arm for an extra 5 minutes.  
Mitchell gently grunted feeling the pressure of Remmie’s hips on his. Remmie felt Mitchell’s kisses on his shoulder and knew he had woken his boyfriend from a good dream.

“Morning gorgeous” Remmie grinned over his shoulder. Mitchell returned the compliment with a vague grunt laying his head back onto the pillows. “Charming!” Remmie laughed.  
“Shmurf nurf nurf grrnt” Replied Mitchell sleepily.  
“Tell you what Mitch politics is def your strong point” Remmie smiled kissing Mitchell’s wrist and slowly moving up his arm.  
“Hhhmmmmm” Mitchell smiled.  
“Don’t get any ideas, we’re gonna be late already” Remmie stated beginning to get himself out of bed. Before he knew what was happening Mitchell was pulling him into his warm body kissing over his shoulders and up his neck.  
“Let’s bunk off, go on?” Mitchell murmured sleepily.  
“Mitch we go through this every morning, if we bunked off as much as you wanted to we’d never go to school.” Rem smiled lovingly.  
“Yeh well I can get all the education I need right ‘ere in bed wiv you ta.” Mitchell yawned.  
“Sex education you mean! What you gonna do with that become a male gigolo?” Remmie started to struggle out of Mitchell’s grasp but Mitchell was pretty strong.  
“Rem you are such a fucking boff, you’ll be revisin’ next! Let’s at least have a quickie before you drag me outta bed?” Mitchell continued his tantalising kisses over Remmie’s muscular arms rolling him onto his back and continuing across his chest. 

Remmie exhaled in exasperation but did not protest in the slightest. He knew what Mitchell was like in this mood and he wasn’t going to turn down a shag if his boyfriend was going to be persistent.  
He lay back and began to get into the mood. Mitchell’s kisses always drove him crazy but he had a spot just at the end of his collar bone in the groove with his shoulder that literally sent shockwaves through his body. Of course Mitchell headed straight for it knowing that they were pressed for time. Remmie felt himself begin to stiffen immediately. He gasped making Mitchell grin wickedly, he grabbed his boyfriends cock and began to massage it gently. Mitchell gave a gasp of his own, he looked into Remmie’s eyes smiling and suddenly they were kissing furiously.

“BOYS! Time to get OH!” Mrs Remmington babbled bursting into the room.  
“MMMMMUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!” The boys jumped to cover themselves with the duvet both blushing furiously.  
“Oh it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I used to change both your nappies remember?” Mrs Remmington replied flushing pink herself. “It’s time you were up anyway not kenoodling in bed. You’ll be late” She quickly grabbed their laundry basket and backed out of the room trying not to laugh.  
“Well that killed the mood” Mitchell laughed shaking his head grinning.  
“Yeh even you can’t carry on after an interruption like that Harper!” Remmie giggled. He resumed his attempts to get out of bed. “I’m getting in the shower.”  
“Not if I do first boy!” Mitchell vaulted over Remmie, he was still naked and sporting the last of a semi, Remmie laughed despite himself. Though sometimes it would be useful if Mitchell was a little more sensitive to his needs, he loved the fact that from the first day they met Mitchell had never given him a pitying look in his life.  
“Oi tosser you not gonna help me up?” Remmie called at Mitchell’s departing back.  
“Na, if I lift you all the time you’ll get fat then I’ll have to dump you! I gotta reputation to keep.” Mitchell yelled back over the noise of the shower in the en suit.  
“Yeh as a bell end” Remmie laughed back.  
“I heard that. Now get in here and you can play with my bell end!”  
“Twat” Remmie smiled to himself relishing in their morning routine. 

This was true love, having to suck your boyfriend off in the shower so you knew your mum wouldn’t walk in on you. If they could get through living with his parents they could get through anything!


End file.
